In conventional systems of managing documents, the documents are passed from one party to another across heterogeneous computer systems. Quite often the chain of custody of the documents starts with a number of initial entities between heterogeneous computer systems, who generate documents, who in turn pass or forward the documents between heterogeneous computer systems to one or more entities who attach the documents in one grouping, who in turn pass or forward the documents between heterogeneous computer systems to one or more reviewing entities, that comment on the documents, and who in turn pass or forward the reviewed documents to the initial entities and/or the aggregators.
The organization of the multimedia documents across heterogeneous computer systems is extraordinarily confusing. The nature and description of the multimedia documents is difficult to ascertain by either a computer-implemented process or an animate entity. As a result, the workflow of documents from one location to another can be convoluted, disorganized, delayed, erroneous and sometimes the entire process is not completed.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to improve the organization and architecture of workflow of multimedia objects between heterogeneous computer systems.